When The World Ended
by ZeroLuver567
Summary: When Anastasia a.k.a Anna  came to Cross Academy she had felt lost and alone. Her family and one true love gone, she had felt like no one could ever love her again. That is until she met Zero... The story takes place just after Yuuki and Kaname left.
1. Chapter 1

When I had entered the grounds of Cross Academy my heart had been ripped apart and stomped on. My destroyed heart had left me bleeding and broken. I had felt exposed to the world, my wounds revealing the distortion in me. That is until he came along.

How we met is a long, long story. What happened afterwards is an even longer one, but it is my hope that you will pay attention. If you don't… lets just say that very bad things will happen. I'm talking about the end of the world here.


	2. New Beginnings

My name is Anastasia but if you call me that I'll drop kick you into the middle of next week. Last month I lost my entire family and my boyfriend Adrian in a car crash. We were on our way to a play I was performing in. I was playing Christine Dae in our school's production of _Phantom of the Opera._ I was freaking out because we were going to be late and I was not going to let Mariah have the satisfaction of standing in for me. Adrian was trying to calm me down when that dear ran into the road. My dad, who was driving, had jerk hard on the wheel trying to avoid it. He hadn't seen the car coming up behind us.

It's been a month and I can still hear the echoes of my sister's screams and Adrian's last words that never ceased to stab the already gapping wound in my heart. Yet here I was, sitting in a classroom at Cross Academy next to Yori Wakaba, attempting to learn.

I really didn't see any point in even going to school anymore, especially with this silver haired boy that sits behind me glaring at the back of my head all day. I really don't understand what Zero Kiryu's problem with me is and I really wish I had the courage to confront him. Before the accident I probably could have. Now, I'm not so sure.

"Class, I am proud to announce that this year, we will be going on our annual Biology camp out in the woods!"

At the teacher's words the class groaned. One guy even thumped his head on the table. I watched him curiously, to see if he'd get a concussion.

"Now, don't be like that," the teacher, said. "Whether you like it or not we leave Friday and are returning Sunday. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Sensei." The class said in a monotone.

The bell rang and I got up to leave when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to find myself looking into the eyes of Zero. I couldn't read his expression; it was just as annoyingly impassive as it always was.

"Anna, right?" he asked.

Not trusting myself to speak I nodded thinking, _was he always this cute?_

"Come with me," he said softly, and he turned and walked away. Yori pushed and gestured that I should go with him. I complied and raced to catch up with him.

Somehow we ended up in the Headmaster's office. Zero opened the door for me, then turned and walked away, shooting me a final glare.

_What's with him? _ I thought.

" Anastasia Hardwood, how good to see you."

"Just Anna please, Headmaster."

"I'm your uncle, you don't need to sound so formal, Anna." Said Kaien Cross.

" It' s because you're my uncle and the fact that you're taking care of me that I feel like I should speak formally to you." I said.

My mother's brother smiled brightly and gestured to a seat in front of his desk, his ponytail bobbing slightly as he shook his head. As I sat down he smiled and looked me over.

At 5'2" I was small for my family. I also had the gift of having black hair and violet eyes like my father. There were many times I wished I looked like my mother, who had had the same looks as her older brother, only her hair was longer.

"How are you enjoying school?" Kaien asked.

"It's going well, except for Zero Kiryu glaring at me every day." I leaned back in the chair. "I have no idea what he has against me, I really don't."

Kaien sighed, " I think he's mad at me for taking you in. I think he feels I'm trying to use you to replace my daughter, Yuuki Kuran."

I knew the story about how he had adopted Yuuki, how later he had taken in Zero, until finally Yuuki had found out her past and left with her brother and fiancé, Kaname Kuran.

"That doesn't explain why he doesn't like me."

"I don't think it's because he doesn't like you. I think it's because he had feelings for Yuuki before she left and he doesn't like seeing her replaced, even if they are enemies now." Kaien said.

I leaned forward, processing this new information. "He loved Yuuki?"

"He did but unless you knew him well enough you would have never known. He's good at hiding his feelings."

_Then he's like me. We've both lost the one we love. The only difference is, I'll never see Adrian again. There's also the fact that Zero seems to feel like I am replacing her, which is not the case. _

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. "Is that all you wanted to say?" I asked.

"Yes, it is. I just wanted to know how you were doing." Kaien said with a smile.

"Then I'll be leaving now." I got up. When I reached the door I paused. There was someone on the other side I could sense it. I opened the door to face Zero. His arms we crossed and he gave me his usual glare and uncaring look. Now that I knew the reason behind the way he was treating me I could also see sadness buried deep inside him. I brushed past him.

"Anna! Wait!"

I turned back to my uncle who was now standing with Zero in the doorway.

"Have fun tomorrow!" he said. Zero slammed the door in my face as I stifled a groan. Tomorrow was Friday, the day of the Biology camp out. I envisioned myself hitting my head on a "bang head here" sign.

I was going to be stuck with Zero and the rest of my class in the woods until Sunday. Talk about a nightmare. Little did I know the real nightmare was just beginning.


	3. We Got Lost In The WoodsGood Job Sensei

As you probably guessed by the title of the chapter we indeed got lost in the woods. Sensei, who was an old hermit of a man, thought it would be fun to stray off the path, despite the objections of the class. In the process we got hopelessly lost. Guess who he sent to go find food after he fell in the river and ruined it all? That's right, me. On top of it all he stuck me with Zero.

Great, just great.

Now, not only did I have to find food for thirty kids and a hermit I had to deal with a melodramatic, lovesick boy who could probably kick my butt. My life was just turning out to be wonderful.

"Anna."

I turned around and faced Zero. I couldn't see his expression through his silver hair as he caught up with me.  
>"Don't walk so fast. You've missed about ten blackberry bushes."<p>

"Japan has those?" I asked.

"The Headmaster seems to enjoy them."

By the way we were in the woods near the academy.

"I really need to have a talk with that man," I muttered.

"What makes you think he'll listen to you?" Zero didn't sound like he was kidding. He sounded confused. He was even wearing the most adorable confused expression that reminded me of Adrian. The memory made my heart feel like lead. I looked away so he couldn't read my expression.

"Headmaster Cross is my uncle," I said impassively.

" I didn't know that," Zero said. I looked up at him to see if he was kidding, He wasn't.

We kept searching until sunset. I picked as much fruit as I could before we turned back. As night fell, an awkward silence fell between us. We had been talking on and off all day, but now Zero was quiet, refusing to answer my questions. When we neared the place where we had left the class, Zero grabbed my arm.

"What," I started but he covered my mouth with his hand. He pushed away the brush and pointed into the clearing. I screamed, but it went unheard because he was still covering my mouth.

Sensei and about ten other kids were lying on the ground covered in blood. I started shaking, as memories of my family's death came back to me. I slumped to the ground as Zero pulled a small pistol out from under his jacket. I didn't even question why he had it.

Silently surveyed the sight and came back to where I was still sitting, absorbed in my thoughts.

" It looks like an animal attack of some kind. It looks like it was done a couple hours ago," he kneeled down next to me, "The rest ran away. I don't know where they are but at least they're safe." When I didn't say anything, he reached up and brushed the hair away from my face. I looked at him, tears dripping down my face. I wiped my eyes, his worried expression burned into my mind. _It's been so long since someone looked at me like that,_ I thought.

I heard someone enter the clearing. Zero tensed next to me, gently pushing me flat against the ground. He was lying next to me, one arm wrapped around me protectively. We watched the figure walk over the bodies of our classmates, occasionally picking one up and sniffing it. I heard Zero mutter a curse. Then the figure stepped into the moonlight and I screamed.

It was Adrian.


	4. My ExBoyfriend Tries to Kill Us

Of course my scream of shock and terror gave us away but I really didn't care at that moment. Adrian turned to face the spot where we were hiding, his once chocolate eyes gleaming a blood red color. His light brown hair was a matted mess and he was dirty, like he had pushed his way out of a grave. I realized with dread that he had. His once sparkling white teeth were tinted red, long fangs visible in the moonlight. I only knew of one word to describe what he had become.

Vampire

My dead ex-boyfriend was a vampire and he was probably going to kill us just like he had murdered our classmates. It gives a new definition to the word crap.

Zero clicked his gun off safety and stood up; trying not to rattle the chain his gun was attached to. He faced Adrian like he faced vampires every day. I wanted to beg him to get away but I kept my mouth shut as he faced Adrian.

"I didn't think I'd met a Vampire Hunter out here," Adrian snarled, his voice was completely unlike his own.

_Vampire Hunter? WTH?_ I thought.

"You thought wrong," Zero's voice was dark and filled with loathing.

" If you are going to try and stop me I guess I'm just going to have to get rid of you," Adrian said. My heart filled with dread. Even if Zero was a Vampire Hunter there was no way he could beat Adrian, especially if Adrian still remembered everything he had learned in martial arts. When Adrian attacked I shut my eyes and blocked out the noise. Suddenly, there was the sound of a gun and Adrian yelled. I heard Zero cry out in pain. I looked up just in time to see his gun land inches away from my face. Zero was holding his arm, trying to stop the flow of blood. Adrian 's eyes were wild as he came in for the kill.

Without thinking I picked up Zero's gun, pushed my black hair out of my eyes and jumped into the fight that Zero was oh so obviously going to lose. Suddenly Adrian froze, his eyes filled with confusion. For a moment he looked like old Adrian, the one I had fallen for. Then he lunged for me, his sharp fangs bared. I stood there, unafraid.

"No Adrian."

Adrian froze and looked at me like I had just slapped him in the face.

"Anna," he whispered. Again, he looked like old Adrian, adorable and caring. I knew better. I raised Zero's gun and pointed it at Adrian's head.

"Good-bye Adrian," I whispered. I pulled the trigger and my ex-boyfriend was reduced to a pile of dust.


	5. Lost, Confused and Falling In Love

I was starting a fire when Zero woke up. After I had shot Adrian Zero had pretty much collapsed. I had managed to help him walk far enough away from the scene that it was ,as the saying goes "out of sight out of mind." After that he had collapsed, knocking himself unconscious.

After he was out I had pulled off his uniform jacket, vest, and shirt to revel a long, deep jagged wound that went from his arm to across his chest. Since it was mostly destroyed anyways, I had washed his shirt in the cold stream nearby and used it to bandage him the best I could. As the week wore on, I had found ways to keep myself fed. I had gone back to the site and had taken Sensei's backpack, which was filled with pots, pans, knives and a very handy lighter. I used the nearby stream to bathe and fill water bottles (also courtesy of Sensei's backpack). It was Friday morning, seven days after the death of our classmates and Adrian, when Zero woke up.

"Ugh…"

I jumped from my post by the fire and turned around to see Zero struggling to sit up. Not for the first time, I thought about how adorable and cute he was. I raced over to him and offered him support.

"How do you feel?" I asked. I knew from similar injuries that Adrian had had somehow managed to inflict on himself that it was better to let ask him simple questions instead of freaking out on him like I wanted to.

Zero turned to me and smiled. Suddenly, he winced with pain.

"Watch it. You got pretty badly hurt," I said. I handed him a water bottle and watched him drink it.

"How long was I out?" he asked. He looked more than a little groggy and confused.

"A week give or take a few hours," I said. I got up and returned to the fire. I had taken off my uniform jacket days ago and was now using it was a pillow/place to keep all of the stuff. Whether he knew it or not Zero was laying on his.

While I was tending the fire I heard Zero get up and sit down next to me. When I had finished my task I leaned back and watched the fire. I glanced up at the sky, which was changing colors as the sun went down.

It was nighttime before either of us said anything. I was so sick of what was becoming an awkward silence for me and wanted to blurt out the first thing on my mind. Zero beat me to it.

"So, what happened?" he asked.

I stared at him for a moment then answered, "What happened with what?"

"With that vampire," he said. I winced when he referenced Adrian.

"What about him?" I was stalling by this point.

"You knew him. You knew his name and he reacted," Zero said.

I looked away, hiding behind my hair. Suddenly, he reached out and pushed my hair out of my face. He put his hand under my chin and forced me to look up at him, just like Adrian used to do before he kissed me. I almost lost it.

I gently pushed him away, my heart pounding in my chest and my face flushed.

"I lost my father, mother, sister, and my boyfriend in a car accident. Adrian was my boyfriend. That's how I knew who he was," I said. Zero seemed to lean in closer to me. He touched my shoulders and pulled me close to him. Dimly, I realized he had put on his jacket to cover the bandages.

"I understand," he said, "My family was killed four years ago." The last part was barely a whisper.

"I'm sorry," I said. I leaned against his good arm and closed my eyes. We stayed like that for a while. At some point he laid my head in his lap and started stroked my hair. I immediately thought about the fact that I hadn't brushed my hair anytime recently since I was not about to use Sensei's hairbrush until I washed it. Then I realized my heart was going on overdrive. The last time I had felt like this was on my first date with Adrian when I was 15. That was a year ago. I kept my eyes closed and tried to calm down but to be honest I was too confused. As I was trying to sort through all my emotions, Zero laid me down on the ground resting my head on my rolled up jacket. He leaned down and kissed the top of my head. I felt myself blush as he walked away and lay down on the other side of the fire. It wasn't long before he was asleep. I opened my eyes, watching him like have been for the past week. As I fell asleep one thought was on my mind. _Is it possible that I'm falling in love again? _The forest answered by rustling the leaves above us.


	6. Zero's Confusion

Zero woke up long before Anna did, which wasn't a shocker. She had just spent the last week taking care of his injured, useless self. She defiantly needed a break. He looked up at the stars. He probably only slept for about three hours.

Zero found Anna's lighter and proceeded to start the fire. He didn't really need it, the cold didn't really bother him, but he could tell that Anna was shaking. He wasn't sure if it was from the cold but he didn't want to risk her getting hypothermia.

_Why do you even care? You should kill he while you still have the chance_. He pushed away the vampire part of him that wanted nothing more than to devour her and let his human emotions take over, something he hadn't done in awhile.

He didn't really know what this girl meant to him. He hardly knew her but he felt fiercely protective of her. He wanted to keep her safe.

_It's probably because she saved my life. If she hadn't been there I would have survived getting hurt like that. Even if I did that vampire, Adrian would have killed me. Yeah, that's defiantly it. _

_ But then, why did feel like this earlier. When I sensed what Adrian was all I wanted to do was to get her out of harm's way, even if it meant letting Adrian live. _Zero put his head in hands. He didn't want to admit that he had feelings for this girl that he hardly knew.

_ It doesn't matter what my feelings for her are. She still likes that Adrian guy, even though she was the one who killed him. _He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. Even, though he had known that, he had still pretty much tried to hit on her earlier. If that's what you could call his actions.

He watched her sleep, fighting his vampiric desire to kill her and the human part of him that wanted to be by her side. It was a battle he was slowly losing the vampire side of him. It was like her blood was calling to him from across the fire. He closed his eyes and focused on the human side of himself, trying to fight the desire.

Suddenly, he was hit with an onslaught of memories that we're not his own. His mine couldn't process them all but there were ones that stood out in his mind.

_Anna standing on a stage singing, Anna sitting in the back of a car with Adrian and her sister looking panicked, Anna's head hitting the back of the seat in front of her as their car and another car collided, flashing lights from an ambulance, Anna standing in the Headmaster's office, alone, crying. _

The memories suddenly stopped leaving him confused. He had just seen Anna and her family in the accident she had told him about. The memory of the ambulance resurfaced in his mind. He watched it like it was a movie in slow motion. That was when he saw someone leaning over Adrian's still body. The image froze and so did his heart. He watched Yuuki Kuran in Anna's memory sink her fangs into Adrian.


	7. The Truth Comes Out

So here we are still stuck in this dang forest. We had no idea as to where we were going or if anyone had made it back to the academy. We just kept traveling in what we hoped was south; because that's the direction the academy was in.

After about three more weeks Zero was completely healed, so he had gotten rid of the mutilated shirt that had served as bandages, which I didn't mind at all. Unfortunately, despite attempting to clean ourselves in the stream that we just so happen to be following we both looked like messes of humans. We were also pretty much living together a fact that kept popping up in my mind more and more frequently as the time went by.

I kept noticing that recently, I was getting to know Zero. He's opened up to me a lot and I had talked more to him than I had ever talked to anyone in the past year. Which is saying a lot. I also noticed a change in the way he looked at me. My uncle had said he was good at hiding his emotions but apparently Zero was getting out of practice. When he looked at me, it was subtle, but his eyes would soften, just like Adrian's used to.

I hardly thought about Adrian anymore. He was just somewhere that I've been and will never look back to.

It's getting harder and harder to hide my feelings for Zero. I love him, a lot, but I'm too afraid of being pushed away and ruining the friendship we've somehow managed to develop. However, one day it all came out into the open.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" I asked for about the 100th in the past three weeks.

"Yes, Anna," Zero said. He sounded annoyed, but he was smiling. After about another hour of walking, suddenly the top of the tallest point of the Academy was visible over the top of the trees.

"Oh my gosh!" I shouted. I was purely astonished let me tell you.

"Told you we were going the right way," Zero said. I grinned at him, and then frowned. He seemed… off.

Suddenly he reached out and grabbed my wrists, pushing me up against the trunk of a nearby tree. He wrapped one arm around my waist. His free hand reached up and cupped my face. He had an intense expression on his face. I just about to ask him what was wrong when he kissed me.

I have to tell you my mind went totally and completely blank. When I kissed him back it was complete reflex. However, when my brain started sluggishly working again we were still kissing. I was completely enjoying it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me.

Suddenly he pulled away. I was feeling really confused when suddenly he hugged me. He buried his face in my neck.

"Anna…"

I wrapped my arms around him, "Yes?" I asked.

" I… I'm sorry," He said.

Suddenly I felt something sharp pierce my neck. I heard sucking noises and put two and two together. Yet, it didn't bother me that Zero was a vampire. I was perfectly happy just holding him.

Just when I started to feel a little faint he pulled away. His hands were on my shoulders, holding me away from him at arms length.

"You didn't say anything," he commented. He wiped his mouth on his already gross jacket. I just stared at him.

"It doesn't bother you that I'm a vampire?" he asked. I shook my head, and kissed him. He hesitated, and then kissed me back. We stayed that way for what fell like eternity.

"Anna? Zero?" it was the Headmaster's voice.

We jerked apart, but Zero wrapped his arms around me. I smiled and laid my hands on his chest. It was like a movie.

The Headmaster had somehow managed to force his way through the underbrush using his Hunter's sword like a machete. When he saw us his worried face was suddenly filled with relief.

"Thank heavens. I was starting to think that I'd never find you," he said. The other kids came back with some wild story about Sensei and some other kids getting killed by some animal. I was hoping that that wasn't true."

"Unfortunately, it is true. Sensei and about ten other kids were killed while Anna and I were looking for food. But," Zero lowered his voice and tightened his grip on me, like he was protecting me, " they weren't killed by an animal. It was a level E."

The Headmaster's face was suddenly dark, "and you probably killed it didn't you."

"I did," I chimed in, "because Mr. Macho here nearly got himself killed trying to kill him." I squeezed Zero and met his loving yet annoyed look with an expression of pure innocence. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my uncle smile knowingly. Whatever that meant.

"Come on, lets get you too inside," the Headmaster smiled.

"Yes! Civilization!" I said happily. When the Headmaster turned his back on us, Zero dipped down and kissed me again.

I couldn't have been any happier.


	8. World War III

I had forgotten what it had felt like to be clean. It was fantastic. After spending about two hours getting all the dirt and grime off myself in the shower and making a plan to burn my uniform I was standing in the Headmaster's office. When I walked in Zero was already there. I saw him smile and nod in approval. I was wearing a purple miniskirt, and black blouse, and black combat boots. I probably looked like a punk rocker or something. He on the other hand was wearing a blue T-shirt and light brown pants. His silver hair was still damp.

I came up and held his hand. The Headmaster was sitting at his desk eyeing us as Zero leaned down and kissed me. The Headmaster waited for us to finish, before questioning us. We told him our entire story. When Zero told him about the fight between him and Adrian my uncle turned to me.

"How did you know how too…"

"How to take care of him after he went and hurt himself?" I finished, "Adrian used to get himself hurt with martial arts. A girl learns." I felt Zero stiffen at the mention of Adrian and I squeezed his hand.

When we finished our story the Headmaster stared at us. Finally, he leaned forward. At that moment the room shook, jarring us.

"By the way, while you were gone World War III started," the Headmaster said casually when the shaking stopped.


	9. Kaname's Plan

**Kaname's Plan**

Kaname was watching the ensuing battle with an impassive expression. As expected, with little or no warning, hostilities broke out between the countries. In this war there were no sides, no Allies or Axis Powers. America was crushing Canada, China was fighting Japan, and so on and so forth. With the world in utter chaos, soon a leader would have to take control.

"Did you plan for this to happen, Kaname-sama?"

Kaname turned to Ruka and smiled. It wasn't a friendly smile and it made her nervous.

"Of course, Ruka. Everything is going according to plan."

He turned back towards the battle. Japan was wining, but barely. Soon China would overtake them. Of course that was to be expected, if Kaname Kuran was going take over the world.


	10. The Academy in Danger

**The Academy in Danger**

After a long moment of awkward silence, I felt the need to break it.

"What?"

Yeah, that was all that really came to mind, but I was in shock.

"I mean exactly what I said, Anna. The World War III has started."

"How? It hasn't even been more than a month!"

"We expect pureblood involvement. The world is in absolute chaos. There are sides, no rules, just fighting and death. Only a bored or an insane vampire would have any reason to start such a war."

"Let me guess? Kaname Kuran," Zero said.

"Exactly," said my Uncle.

I, however, was stuck on the 'world in absolute chaos' part. It never occurred to me to ask who the heck Kaname Kuran was and try to make sense out of all this.

"We think his ultimate goal is world domination," said the Headmaster.

At this I was jarred back to reality.

"Whoa, world domination? Does not compute, does not compute!" I said.

The headmaster sighed and stood up, "the academy is in danger, I think it's best to evacuate everyone."

"Where are we going to go?" I had to ask, I needed to know.

"We will be flying to Dartmouth High School, in Southern Arizona. It's a kind of a neutral zone at the moment. No fighting, no war, and it's by a military town. We'll be perfectly safe there."

It took me about a good thirty seconds to process that we were going to my old high-school.

"What! I used to live there, and now you're telling me you're dragging me back?" I shouted.

"There's no need to shout, but yes," said the headmaster.

"I don't want to go back! Everyone's going to hate me!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Anna. And besides, you really don't have a choice. You're going even if I have to drag you on the plane. You have twenty minutes to pack then we're leaving for the airport. I suggest you both hurry."

I saw that as a dismissal and ran out the door, various curse words being suppressed. Zero followed me, at a more leisurely pace, but right now he was the last thing on my mind. I was being dragged back home, which meant I would have to face everyone. All of the questions I had been avoiding, all of the hurt and anger. It meant I would have to face HER. I was not looking forward to it.


	11. Saguaro City

**For those of you who have already read the chapter yes I did change Brittany's name to Miku, though that pretty much changes... well nothing actually. For those of you that haven't read it then you just wasted your time by reading this sentence. Since I'm writing this I want to thank everyone for the reviews! I love you all!**

As we flew over the desert I had to wonder, why Dartmouth? Was my Uncle trying to torture me?

"Oh my gosh, it's so dry here!" shouted one of the Day Class girls.

"What's with all the dirt? I mean seriously. There's too much cactus and not enough trees," said another.

"You would think they've never seen dirt before," I muttered to Zero, who was sitting next to me. However he was ignoring me, apparently mesmerized by the never ending desert outside. In the back I could hear some of the old Night Class students that the Headmaster brought with him. Ichijo was trying to get Rima and Shiki to have a pillow fight. Adio and Akatsuki were leaning over some book, discussing something while Ruka watched. My uncle had invited the Kurans too but they were nowhere to be found.

"I wish they would just go away," Zero muttered

We'd had this discussion already, multiple times.

"Uncle brought them because he was worried about them. Their parents were just going to send them here anyways so why travel separately," I said.

"Why would you send vampires into a place that's always hot and sunny?" Zero asked, not for the first time.

"I don't know, because it's safe? Though I still don't understand what kind of danger they're in," I said rationally.

"Hmm," Zero turned back to the window. We passed over Fort Dartmouth and the plane began to lose altitude. We landed in the only airport that the city of Saguaro had.

"Finally!" I said. I stood up and stretched. Zero stared at me with an odd expression on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"I didn't think you wanted to come back," he said.

"I don't," I said, "but I have to deal with it don't I?"

"I guess," he said.

We followed the others off the plane. Zero made it a point to walk behind the vampires, to keep an eye on them I guess.

When we finally got to the hotel that the Headmaster had rented out Zero and I split, carrying out various duties that the Headmaster had forced on us. It took work drag the girls away from the Night Class who were going to a separate area of the hotel, but I managed. After everyone was settled, I flopped down on my bed in the room I shared with Yori.

"It's too bad that Yuki couldn't come," Yori said, "I miss seeing her."

"Hmmm" I said. I really felt like taking a nap but no my phone started to ring. I picked it up. It was old best friend, Miku. I knew I should have not put on my social networking page that I was coming back.

I held the phone to my ear and was suddenly overwhelmed by how much I had missed her. When she finally paused to take a breath I couldn't even get the word "hi" out of my mouth. That's how close to tears I was. I had had enough crying and I was ready to just be done. I stared at the door, wishing Zero would walk in and give me a shoulder to cry on.

I cocked my head, listening to Miku's most recent question. Something about a pep rally for homecoming. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Sure, I'll do it, but I do not want to see that evil girl,"

I said goodbye to Brittany and lay down on the bed, _so much for resting this weekend._

Return to Top


	12. In Someone Else's Arms

**In Someone Else's Arms**

**Zero**

When Zero first walked into the school and saw all the people he wanted to turn around and walk right back out. Unfortunately he got pulled along with the rest of the Academy crowd, who all looked awkward and confused. People shot weird looks at their uniforms but nobody was really surprised that they were here.

He glanced down at the schedule in his hand. Not that he really read it. He was scanning the crowd looking for Anna. She had disappeared early that morning and had been practically non-existent since the day after they had arrived.

"Hello, you must be the students from Japan," a stiff voice said. He looked up to see about a dozen boys and girls wearing what appeared to green JROTC uniforms. The boy in front seemed to be the leader of the group and seemed less comfortable with the situation than the other teens.

"We will be splitting you off into groups and show you around the school. After that you will join the rest of the school for the Homecoming pep-rally before your second period…" his voice trailed off as the Night Class students joined the group of students.

"Sergeant, we need to get going," a small, brown-haired girl came up behind him, lightly tapping him on the shoulder.

He jerked out of his stupor and began barking orders. Zero found him self stuck with Yori Wakaba, Shiki, Rima, and Akatsuki. Idol and Ruka were forced into another group of Day Class girls and they did not look happy about it.

"Hi," the brown-haired girl from earlier came up to them. "My name is Cadet Veronica Dark. It is nice to meet you all,"

Yori said a shy hello while everyone else just simply nodded. Cadet Dark smiled hesitantly.

"Shall we go?" she asked. When no one responded she simply lead the way, not waiting for them to catch up.

The classrooms went by in a blur and Zero lost track of how many they passed. When they reached the Fine Arts Hallway at the back of the school however he tensed. Anna's presence was all over the place. She'd been here recently.

"Is something wrong?" Yori asked.

Zero shook his head and followed the others. Cadet Dark led them into the choir room.

"Mrs. Bradley!" she called out.

The woman named miss Bradley turned from where she was watching a choir of girls in silver dresses and boys in silver vests do a dance number. Everyone in the room froze and turned to stare at the Night Class. He avoided the eyes of some of the girls, who were looking at him oddly.

"Veronica how good it is to see you!" Mrs. Bradley was an average sized middle-aged woman with short brown hair and green eyes that sparkled. "These must be the students from Japan, we had another group come by earlier. There were some new Beginning Choir students in there. Are any of you joining choir?"

To his surprise Yori raised her hand hesitantly.

"Wonderful! This is my Show Choir," she waved her hand at the students behind her. "We are performing at today's pep-rally. I'm sure you'll love it!" she said happily.

"Mrs. Bradley can we practice now?" a familiar voice asked.

"Of course Anastasia I'm sorry I got distracted," she turned back to the class, which was still frozen in their last position. The boys had their arms around the girl's waists and the girls were holding the boy's arms.

Zero met Anna's eyes and was shocked by what he saw. Her black hair had been curled to frame her face and she was wearing makeup that really brought out the color of her eyes. Matched with a sparkly silver show dress and character shoes, she looked like a million bucks. He felt his heart beat faster.

Zero pretended that he didn't see the guy holding her, even though he was kind of hard to miss. He had one of those blinding white smiles and good looks that he had come to associate with pureblood vampires. He pushed down the jealousy rising up and turned to leave with the rest of the group.

Before he closed the door he glanced back to see Anna twirling in unison with the other girls. She tripped and the guy caught her effortlessly and when she looked up and smiled at him he could feel the jealousy coming back. He closed the door quickly and tried to forget what he had just seen, but he couldn't.

He didn't want Anna to be in someone else's arms.

Even if it was only for a moment.


	13. Friends, Friends and More Friends

Friends, Friends and more friends

The moment I walked outside the choir room I was attacked by my large group of friends bombarding me with questions.

I AM NOW GOING TO DIVERT FROM THE STORY TO DESCRIBE MY FRIENDS TO YOU

**Miku Ichigo, **one of my best friends and my most protective friend, has red hair and brown eyes. She's in Concert Choir instead of Show Choir, but we still see each other all the time. She wears glasses and fake red wolf ears and a tail but don't let that fool you. She has a collapsible sword in her pocket that she saves for any guy that takes an interest in me. I should probably warn Zero about her.

**Riku and Gaara Ganke **are twins. They are black by race, with braided hair and brown eyes. Riku always wears her blue, short kimono and Gaara wears a red kimono just like it. Which is the only reason we can tell them apart. They have a tendency to be mean and selfish but they are loyal friends.

**Kohaku Hara **has black hair with purple bangs. She wears black wolf ears and her gold eyes are always sparkling with a combination of happiness and insanity. She carries around a lighter that we are frequently taking away from her to prevent her from burning either herself or the school.

**Akemi Kobayashi** has brown hair and green eyes. She is spacey and very demanding. If you get on her bad side she will throw in a radioactive river to see if the tadpoles will eat you, no lie.

**Zynephra Sareek** prefers to go by Zy. I recently found out that she is a part of the American branch of the Hunters Association, which makes her a guardian by default. Her black hair is the only thing that stays the same. Her personality and the color of her eyes change with the weather, which I also did not know till just recently.

**Aeon**, who has never allowed anyone to know his last name, (if he even has one) looks just like Sora from Kingdom Hearts only with black hair. He has a kind of evil personality that is mirrored in his personality and looks.

**Tala Mamashi** has eyes that are a combination of blood-red and gold that actually goes really well with her brown hair. She is easily bored so she always has a book on hand. At first, she may seem anti-social but she is actually very open to people and will make friends when she wants to. She knows about everything that's going on **author interlude: including the vampire's existence and who the Night Class really is, but Anna doesn't know that yet**, but she doesn't see it as her business so she leaves it alone.

Since Akira Mitsomoshi is no where to be found, Miku says that she's sick, I'll leave her introductions till when she actually shows up.

ANYWAYS BACK TO THE STORY

After I hugged each of them in turn I had to quickly turn and run to catch up with the rest of my choir. I hoped they had enough sense to go to the gym and wait for me, instead of ditching like they usually did at these types of functions.

When we entered the gym the whole school seemed to be there, which would be a first. The Academy students were huddled together in a corner, looking freaked out by everyone's enthusiasm. My group of psycho friends were sitting in a group next to them. Miku was trying to take away Kohaku's lighter while the other watched, which I thought was funny because both the lighter and the collapsible sword were illegal items. I caught Zero's eye and gestured to my friends. He cocked his head, confused, so I signed to him that they were my friends. He glanced at them and signed back.

"Those weirdoes are your friends?" he asked.

I nodded and grinned, blowing him a kiss that he pretended to catch. I waved good-bye and joined the rest of my choir in the middle of the gym. A gargled voice played over the intercom and the kids fell mostly silent. Miku and Kohaku were still arguing over the lighter in heated whispers. I shifted into my position at the front of the group and my partner, Kent Boyle, came up behind me. I took a deep breath and waited for the music to start and the cue from Mrs. Bradley.


	14. Poor Zero

Zero

Well Zero had to admit that the Show Choir was exceptionally talented, although all he knew about choir came from Anna. The only reason he knew what they were singing was also Anna's fault. They sang a choral arrangement of Teenage Dream by Katy Perry and Haven't Met You Yet by Michael Buble and then led the whole school in the National Anthem. Only half the students were paying attention, ergo only half the students joined the singing though every one stood, right over their heart and faced the American flag. The Academy students stood but just started at everyone else with a confused expression on their faces. Zero heard one of Anna's friends whisper something about stupid Asians.

During the whole assembly Zero watched Anna closely. Every time she touched her dance partner or smiled at him he felt another pang of jealousy coarse through his body. When the stupid thing was finally over he couldn't remember any of it, he was too busy scanning the crowd for Anna. When he and the other Academy students reached the bottom of the stairs Anna appeared out of nowhere and threw her arms around him. He heard some muttering as the Academy students stopped and watched them. Anna's group of friends was standing nearby, which Zero was surprised to see a famous teen hunter among them. They were all giving them either approving or non-caring looks. Except for the red head. She was giving him an angry look crossed with suspicion. She seemed to be saying "I'm watching you," as she twisted some kind of weapon in her hands. Zero looked away and pretended he hadn't seen. When they finally pulled apart he leaned down and kissed Anna softly, and before any of the teachers saw them he pulled away. This earned him a death glare from Miku.

"Don't worry about Miku, she's just a little protective of me," said Anna.

"More like over protective," muttered Zero as they walked towards the group. He didn't like someone else trying to protect Anna that was his job! Not that he thought Miku cared what he felt about the subject.

Before Anna could greet her friends and explain who Zero was Miku expanded her sword and hit him on the head with the flat edge. Zero staggered backwards, more shocked than anything else. Anna gripped his shoulder to steady him. Once he had assured her that he was okay she rounded on Miku.

"What was that for?" Anna cried. Miku had already put her sword away and giving Zero a dark look.

"A warning," she said mysteriously. The bell rang and they all dispersed to get to class.


	15. Miku's Assault

**Miku's Assault **

**Zero**

"I'm sorry about Miku," said Anna as they walked hand in hand to their second hour. They had Ap English together.

"It's fine except now I have a killer headache," Zero ran his fingers through his hair as he said it, "I'll just watch out for her, that's all."

When they entered the classroom Shiki and some Day Class girls were speaking with the teacher by her desk. She was a short, brown haired woman with glasses. She seemed nice enough. However she put Zero next to Miku with Anna sitting right behind her. He could feel Miku's eyes on him all through the class period. After the class was over he said good-bye to Anna as she ran off to the other side of the school with Miku for Concert Choir. How she managed two choirs he didn't know but he didn't like being so far away from her. He figured Miku would take care of her.

Zero met up with Anna underneath a large clock outside the cafeteria after fourth hour for lunch. Her group of friends had grown by two people who she introduced as Akira Mitsomoshi, who Anna was auguring with telling her that Miku told her that she was sick. Or something like that, he wasn't really listening. Akira had medium brown hair with a red ribbon around one strand. Anna had told him that she had a fun yet deadly personality, depending on the situation. The other arrival was a girl by the name Neko Izumi. She had short black and purple hair and these kind of creepy yellow eyes. Anna had told him that Neko was weird, pushy and enjoyed making faces at people for fun. Anna also mentioned that she had a knack for popping up mysteriously.

When they sat down Neko was making faces at Zy to see if she'd crack. They pulled two tables together to accommodate everyone. As everyone sat down he wondered how long it would take for him to suddenly start craving their blood and attack them all. Since the hunger was already starting to try and take him over, not very long.

Anna stopped Kohaku from lighting Akemi on fire then sat down next to him. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before tearing into her lunch. Miku, who was on Anna's other side, was giving him yet another death glare.

He didn't really feel like eating so he picked at his food and looked around the cafeteria. The Night Class had taken a table close to the exit. They were surrounded by a combination of Day Class girls and some brave girls that were wearing Show Choir and JROTC uniforms. Cadet Dark was among them and she seemed to be yelling at Adio for trying to hold her hand while she was in uniform. Which seemed to shock him more than anything. He saw Zy looking at the group and he heard her mutter something about disgusting leeches. Zero agreed entirely.

At some point he got up and went to go throw his uneaten lunch and Anna's empty tray away when something hit him in the back of the head. He turned around to see Miku holding a spork and a handful of tater tots, glaring at him. He was a little taken aback; she acted like he had insulted her grandmother or something. Anna was arguing with the twins and didn't notice the exchange. The others were watching them like they were an interesting tennis match. Even Kohaku had abandoned her attempt at getting her lighter out of Anna's backpack.

Miku launched another one at him and he ducked so the tater tot hit Ichijo on the back of the head instead. Once he had realized what had hit him he stood up. He did the obvious.

"Food fight!" Ichijo yelled and launched a handful of uneaten potatoes into the crowd of students.


	16. A Food Fight Turns into a War

**A Food Fight Turns into a War**

At Ichijo's words the cafeteria turned into chaos. I ducked under the table to avoid a glob of what looked like Mac and Cheese. Miku, Zy and Aeon joined me in an attempt to get out of the fray. The others had all joined in.

I watched the legs of all but two of the Night Class disappear out the door, preferring to brave the sun than have their uniforms ruined by flying cafeteria food I guess. Zero ducked under the table with us.

"You have a tater tot in your hair," I reached up and pulled it out.

"You can thank your redheaded friend there for that one," Zero said angrily.

I rounded on Miku, for the third time today, "Did you cause this?" I asked.

"I wasn't the one that yelled food fight, the blonde guy in the Night Class uniform did. However, I will admit this was my fault," said Miku happily.

"Miku," I said with a sigh.

After a couple minutes the fight increased in intensity. Kids in choir and JROTC uniforms were hiding underneath tables instead of risking ruining their uniforms. People were actually starting splitting up and choosing sides. I saw some Day Class students yelling something that sounded like "For Japan" and attacking a group of Chinese students with leeks. It looked so odd I couldn't help but laugh. After a moment I realized people were grouping up based on the war that was going on around the world. Some students of Mexican descent and some who I knew to be originally from Canada were just attacking everybody. Japanese students versus Chinese students, German exchange students versus English exchange students, and so on and so forth. The bell signaling the end of lunch rang and a voice played on the intercom as more people joined the fight.

"Stop all of you!"

Everyone froze and turned to the speaker. Zero, Zy, Aeon, Miku and I crawled out from underneath the table. I was shocked by Zero's expression of pure hatred.

The person who had spoke had black hair and wine red eyes. He was by far the most beautiful man that many of the girls here had ever laid eyes on. He was wearing a black trench coat over a loose black shirt and dress slacks. A girl in a white dress and a sweater was standing on his right, her long brown hair draped over her shoulder. I assumed that they were siblings.

The Night Class had re-entered the cafeteria. They made a kind of semi-circle around the two. They all had their heads bowed except Ichijo, who was trying to hide behind Shiki, like he knew that the man knew he had caused all this commotion.

The man said something else but I saw Zero's sad yet hate filled expression and looked where he was. His eyes were on the girl at the man's side. I felt a stab of jealousy when I realized that he had known her once. I thought that maybe once she had been important to him, but that could just be me assuming things.

"Who are they Zero?" as the students scattered to clean up, apparently at the request of the man.

Zero hesitated before looking down at me; his usually love filled lavender eyes devoid of expression.

"Kaname and Yuki Kuran," he answered.


	17. Miku vs Kaname

**Miku vs. Kaname **

So Miku and I went back to the hotel to work on homework. Zero had been acting distant all day and he wouldn't talk to me. Though he still held my hand and kissed me. The Headmaster pulled him and the Night Class out of school after lunch. So it was no surprise when I went to the hotel to find them holding some kind of conference. I just didn't expect it to be in my room.

I stood there like an idiot for a moment before asking the obvious "Um, why are you all in my room?" Well Yori and I shared it but whatever.

I looked at Zero, who was leaning next to the window. He saw how uncomfortable I was and grinned at me his eyes sparkling.

I crossed my arms and glared at me, "You're laughing at me?"

Everyone turned to stare at me and Zero's face became like a mask, though his eyes were still sparkling with affection. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Well, he had undergone a mood change since lunch. I made plans to interrogate him later.

"Well, um you see Anna when the hotel personnel tried to listen in on our conversation we had to relocate, and um, this room was the closest," explained the Headmaster.

"I see," I said less angry than I was before.

"Who's this Anna?" Shiki was holding one of the pictures that I had hidden in my suitcase. It was of Adrian and I playing the parts of Romeo and Juliet during freshmen year. Our faces were only inches apart in the picture. I felt my cheeks burn and Zero looked like I had just slapped him, hard. Which was stupid seeing how Adrian was dead, but after he died I could seem to let the picture go. Nor the bracelet he gave me or the earrings he got me for Christmas last year. It hadn't felt right.

"You... you went through my stuff!" I was red with anger now, not embarrassment.

"I tripped over your suitcase and it fell out," Shiki said, pointing to a spot on the floor, "is he your boyfriend or something?"

"Was," I said firmly.

"Then why do you keep pictures of him?" asked Shiki.

"This is stupid. Just give it back," I said.

"Hmmm, no." Shiki grinned playfully.

"What?"

"Oh! Keep away!" shouted Ichijo, "toss it here, Shiki!" Ichijo held out his hands and gestured for him to throw it.

"Don't you dare!" I yelled.

Shiki threw it. However, Ichijo wasn't the one who caught it. Kaname was.

"Here," he said. He handed it to me. I took it from him with a glare.

"You shouldn't keep those things where others can get to them. You might make somebody jealous," he said with a smile.

By somebody I assumed he meant Zero. "I don't need a lecture from you Kuran," I said heatedly.

He grinned, an evil glint in his eye, "You might end up just hurting..."

He never finished his sentence because Miku's sword collided with his head.

"She said to shut up, Mr. I'm-Better-Than-You so do it!" Miku said. She looked scary, like she was going to rip his heart out or something.

Kaname cursed and stood up, "Look all I'm saying is..."

Miku attacked with such ferocity that I had to run and stand next to Zero to avoid getting hit. As far as I could tell from the shelter of Zero's arms, Miku had only landed a few blows. The pureblood had dodged the rest, however he wasn't fighting back.

When Miku finally backed down she was panting.

"Why... why can't I hit... you," she panted.

Kaname just smiled. It was an evil smile and by the time I realized what was happening it was almost too late.

Kaname twisted Miku's sword out of her hand and used his free hand to hold her up against the door, the sword tip pointed at her heart. His eyes were the color of blood. Miku struggled. She even kicked him where it counts but from what I can tell he had nerves of steel cause he didn't even flinch.

Zero reacted the same time I did, me yelling no and him pointing his gun at Kaname's head.

Kaname relaxed and gave Miku back her sword. Miku collapsed it then fell on top of me, out of relief I would have to guess.

"You didn't think I was actually going to kill her did you?" he asked Zero and I. Zero wrapped an arm around my waist and held me close, watching Kaname cautiously.

"Yes," I mumbled. Miku however stood up and glared at him.

"I am sooo going to get you Mr. Evil-Vampire," she said angrily.

**I have to say that I want to see what Miku will do to Kaname... That is defiantly going to be in a later chapter. Thank you for all the reviews! I love you all!**


	18. Kaname's Lies and Yuki's Plans

**Kaname's Lies and Yuki's Plans.**

Okay so many of you know this already but Kaname is a liar.

The problem is only Zero, Miku and I can see through it. He has everyone else bowing at his feet screaming, "We're not worthy!"

So that was kind of exaggerated but you get the point.

The Headmaster is allowing the Kurans to stay with us at the hotel. The Night Class does whatever he tells them too and even when he tells a simple lie they believe it. It's disgusting.

Today, Zero and I were taking a walk to get away from "The Kurans are here!" freak out by the Day Class girls. We were holding hands and talking, avoiding anything having to do with the Kurans when Yuki found us. Yippee, skippy right? Wrong.

"Hey," I said. I tried to come off nice since she seemed to be different than her fiancé but she glared at me. She seemed to think I was some kind of imposter. She ignored my returning glare and turned to Zero.

"It's been a while, Zero," she said with a smile, which, to my satisfaction, he didn't return.

"It has," he said dully.

After that Yuki seemed to have nothing more to say, or rather Zero pulled me away so fast she didn't have the time to say anything more.

Now I am currently alone in my room, trying to sleep, but finding I can't. I can't help but feel that someone is watching me.

"That's because someone is."

I sat up straight at the sound of Yuki Kuran's voice. The gentle eyes she had given Zero were now dark and cold with loathing.

"I don't know how you managed to steal Zero's heart but it won't stay yours forever," she said darkly.

"So you are going to dump your fiancé and try and take Zero from me. Like that will happen," I said. That's me, getting straight to the heart of the matter.

"Kaname's plan will not work, and it will end in his demise. After that I can do what I want," Yuki said, "I have my own plans that involve Zero. Unfortunately I did not count you into the equation. Allow me to apologize for the miscalculation."

"Stop mocking me," I said angrily, "I won't let you use Zero as a pawn in your stupid pureblood game. He doesn't succumb easily to others will either."

"I know Anastasia," I winced at the sound of my full name, "but a pureblood has their ways. In the end, you will lose. Maybe I will keep you alive as a servant. You could prove to be useful."

"Get out of my room, witch before I kill you!" I growled. I wasn't sure how I would but I would find a way.

"I see. Don't forget my warning, Anastasia or you will lose your lover much sooner than you may think."

Yuki's form turned into bats and disappeared out the window.


	19. Spirit Week

**Spirit Week**

Kaname and Yuki decided to join all of us crazy people at Dartmouth, though I have no idea why they would want to given the choice. Tala, Miku, Zynephra, Zero and I watched them like hawks. They haven't done anything wrong yet. Thus this went on until the week before Homecoming, in other words Spirit Week.

Monday: Cross Dressing Day

My friends and I tried t o get Zero to participate but to no avail. So I grabbed my black wig and cosplay costume and went to school as Japan from Hetalia: Axis Powers. Zero hated it, he must like girl me better. We were however graced with the sight of a cross dressing Ichijo and Shiki, which was hilarious.

Tuesday: No Shoes Day

It was actually supposed to be college day but everyone rebelled and made it no shoes day. Five kids got in trouble before the security guards gave up. My friends and I didn't participate, because it's gross.

Wednesday: Sports Day

My friends and I rebelled and wore cosplay, since we don't play sports. We got Ichijo to cosplay with us, but Zero wouldn't. The sight of Ichijo dressed up as Kaname Kuran, which isn't really cosplay since he goes to school with us, was awesome.

Thursday: Renaissance Day

The best part was seeing everyone dressed up all awesomely. I made Zero do it and he looked ADORABLE! His outfit was black and I stole it from the Headmaster. Though I have no idea as to how he got it.

Friday: Spirit Day

So wearing school colors blah, blah, blah. Zero didn't do it, nor did any other of the Academy students, which I can understand. I did it, cause why not right?

I skipped Homecoming game, because I find football to be very dull. I did drag Zero to the Homecoming dance though.


	20. Homecoming Dance and Kaname

**Homecoming Dance and Kaname**

Okay so the lights seem brighter than usual and the cafeteria is crowded, putting Zero on the edge. He gave me flowers though and we danced when we felt like it. I was just about to ask Zero a question (which I can't even remember) when Miku ran up to me.

"They spiked the punch!" Miku yelled excitedly.

"Is that why you're even crazier than usual? Just kidding," I said.

"Just go to the punch table," yelled Miku, She disappeared in the crowd.

I did so, taking Zero with me. When we got there I wasn't sure whether to laugh or be horrified.

Kaname Kuran was dancing somewhat suggestively, on a table, which was a sight in it self. I mean, I know Kaname's a lot older than he seems, so he's not doing anything illegal by drinking but still, it's a high school dance. The Night Class looked totally horrified, especially Adio, Yuki , and Ruka. Ichijo however was laughing his head off, and he joined him. They were both completely drunk, which I had no idea that it was possible for a vampire to get drunk on human alcohol.

Zero and I stared at them before doubling over in insane laughter. It was so completely and totally ridiculous we just had to. The Night Class glared at us but we were laughing so hard we couldn't even return their glares.

"Lets play a love game, play a love game, do you want love, do you want fame, so you win the game. Called the love game," at least that's what it sounded like Kaname and Ichijo were singing, it was so slurred. I think it was _Love game_ by Lady Gaga. I don't know how they know that song in the first place.

Suddenly, Kaname stopped and starred at Zero, his eyes glazed over. Zero grabbed my arm and pulled me back, intent on keeping me safe I guess.

Kaname tripped over himself and fell off the table, which made me laugh. Ichijo jumped off the table yelling something about being Spiderman. The chaperones, poor things, couldn't stop the crazed, drunken vampires.

Faster than I thought possible Kaname grabbed Zero by the tie, making him tip forward so their faces were inches apart. For a moment I thought they were going to kiss or something.

Then Kaname let Zero go and grabbed Ichijo's arm. The two began singing again. I think it was _In My Head_ by Jason Derulo, and they seemed to be singing it to each other, which gave me unwanted mental images. Yuki grabbed them both, yelling angrily into Kaname's ear. A slow song started and Kaname seemed to come back to himself, unlike Ichijo who was running around yelling,_ "_I'm SPIDERMAN!"and was pretending to capture girls in imaginary webs. Kaname's eyes widened at something Yuki said and he grabbed her arm, leading her out the door.

I was tempted to follow them when Zero tapped on my shoulder.

"Wanna dance?"

I grinned and grabbed his hand as he led the way onto the dance floor.


	21. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**Ok I am taking this opportunity to apologize for my lack of updates. **

**I won't make excuses, I'm just lazy so I am going to get a few points across..**

**1. As of this moment my only active stories are Tales of Mischief and Remember Me. I may update some others if I have time, but as of right now those two are my priorities. I would never get anything done otherwise.**

**2.I'm writing a Doctor Who fanfic... It contains OC's and I'm not sure if I should post it or not... It delves into the possibility of 11 and River having a child and the possibility of 10.2 and Rose having kids. Usual running, people getting killed, and enemies to defeat... I'm just wondering if anyone would read it.**

**3. Summer has just started for me (technically in two days but they're half days so they don't count)... but I'm taking some online latin courses before its over, so I'll try and update as often as I can before that slows me down. I'll also be a senior... oh boy**

**4. I'm going to Anime Expo here in Cali... I'm going as Jack Frost. Anyone going to be there?**

**5. Please, don't give up on me. I'm a lazy little shit but I promise to do my best in the upcoming chapters. **

**I guess that's it. I'll get back to writing updates :) Look forward to it**

**Love~**

**ZeroLuver**


End file.
